


I like you.

by FireBurnsBrighter



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, First day at school, Kid Fic, Love at First Sight, Peeta's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBurnsBrighter/pseuds/FireBurnsBrighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta and Katniss are 5 years old, and it's their first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's a little bit of Everlark for you!
> 
> I love doing fanfics making the characters meet at a younger age, so, here it is!
> 
> I know, this chapter is short, but they should get longer if I continue, which I think I will :)

It was Peeta's first day at school today. He was excited. He had only ever played with the boys and girls from the merchants area before, and he really wanted to meet some new people.

He walked up to the big school gate, his hand in this father's. Later, he would reflect that the gate wan't _that_  big, but the idea of being inside it all day slightly scared him. Also, he was very short.

His father gave him a big hug before Peeta ran to the line of other new kids. He saw a couple of him friends, but today, he wanted to meet NEW people.

Just as he thought this, he turned around to see the prettiest girl  _ever._

She had her brown hair in two braids that bounced whenever she moved, and she had a smile that made Peeta smile instantly back.

Her eyes, though, were what made Peeta like her the best. They were an unearthly grey that hinted intelligence and a little bit of mischief.

'Hi! I'm Katniss! Whats your name?'

'Umm, I'm Peeta.' He went to shake her hand, as he had seen adults do when they greeted one another.

Katniss, however, had other ideas. She enveloped him in a tight hug. Maybe she was crazy, was Peeta's first thought. Maybe I don't care, was his second.

She let go quickly, smiling at him, her braids bobbing on either side of her head.

'I like you Peeta. Do you wanna be friends?'

Even if he didn't, Peeta thought he probably would have been to scared to say otherwise.

'Sure! Lets be friends!' Was his reply.

Just then a teacher came out ringing a bell, and everyone ran into the building.

Not a bad start to the day.


End file.
